Summer Vaction
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: Gosalyn and her friends go to L.A. for vaction. When they met up with somebody from Gosalyn past.


                                               Summer Vacation

                              You see Gosalyn throwing her suitcase in Alex's car. "Don't worry dad. We're only going away for the summer. Our schools start in August." Drake nodded. "I know that Gosalyn. But this is you're first road trip with out me!" Gosalyn chuckled. "Oh dad. I'll call you when we get there, I'll write you." She hugs him. Alex beeps the horn. "Well that's my signal!" Drake kissed her forehead. She gets in the car and they drive off. Launch Pad comes walking out. "You want to follow her don't you?" Drake laughed. "Nah! I trust Gosalyn. I know that she will do the right thing." Launch Pad looks at him. "You put a tracking device on his car didn't you?" Drakes face turned bright red. "D.W.!" Drake shrugged it off. "What? She's my baby girl." They walk back inside. 

With the kids. "Woo hoo! Senior year! It's going to be so cool!" Honker said. Gosalyn laughed. "Gee Honkman we only got of school this week. And you're already thinking about school!" Everybody laughed. "I still can't believe that you're dad actually let you come with us Gosalyn!" Melody said. Gosalyn laughed. "Tell me about it. I still can't believe that this is happing!" Honker turned to her. " It wouldn't surprise me if he planted a tracking device on this car." There was a long pause. "Oh come on guys. My dad isn't that bad. Give him some credit!" Everybody looks at each other and laughs. "Oh yeah Gos. Like when he followed us all on spring break. So I wouldn't just forget that." Alex joked. "Guys come on. I'm like his only family he's got. So I don't blame him for being a little over protective on me." Just then her cell phone rings. "Gee I wonder who that could be." Gosalyn got her cell phone out. "Hello? Hi dad. I knew it was you. You're the only one that I know calls me on this. We're in Indiana I think. All right. Talk to you later. Love ya!" She hangs up. "Parents I tell you." Gosalyn laughed. "You're so lucky Gos. You only have one parent to worry about. I have to deal with 2 of them." Alex said. "Alex I have 4 parents to worry about. My birthparents and Grandpa, my dad. I know that there watching over me." 

Later at night and they just drove to an INN. They get out and grab their bags. They walk in and the girls go to their rooms. And the boys go to theirs. "Night boys!" Girls said. They said their goodnights and close the door. "Gos you probably should call you're dad." Melody handed her the phone. "You're right. He's probably waiting for me to tell him good night." She dials it. –Rings- "Hello?" Drake asked. "Hey dad." Gosalyn laughed. "Where are you guys?" Drake asked. "We're in the local INN here. I just wanted to call you and tell you good night." She yawns. "Alright sweet heart. Have a good night." They hang up. She jumps back into bed. "Night Mel!" Gosalyn turns off the lights and go to sleep.

-Next morning at 7 am their phone rings. Gosalyn groans. "Who in their right mind would call us this early in the morning?" She picks it up. "Hello?" "This is you're wake up call." The lady said. It took Gosalyn a while to think. "My what?" Gosalyn looked at clock. "You're wake up call." Gosalyn looked at Melody. "Oh thanks". She hangs up and throws a pillow at Melody. "Mel why on earth did you want a wake up call at 7 am?" Melody just looked at her. "I didn't!" Their phone rings again. "I'll get it!"Gosalyn picks it up. It was Alex and Honker on the other line. "So did you two enjoy you're wake up call this morning?" Honker was laughing in the background. "Oh so it was you that did it! You are so going to get a whooping. When I see you!" Alex laughed. "Well get dressed and ready. We're leaving ASAP." Gosalyn groaned. "Yes sir!" Gosalyn hung up. "Mel get ready to go."

The boys knock on their door. Mel answered it. "Hi guys come on in. Gos is just finshing getting ready." They sat down on the bed. Gosalyn walks out of the bathroom putting her hair in a ponytail. Alex hears her coming. He turns around and says. "Hey babe!" She just rolls her eyes and walks up to him and slaps him upside the head. "What was that for?" Alex asked.  He rubbed his head. "Why do you think Alex? And that didn't hurt. You big baby!" She sat down and tied her shoes. "Man after 2 yrs you're still abusive to me!" Alex teased. Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Well let's get this show on the road!" Melody sang. They grabbed their bags and walked out.

In the car. "You girls aren't still mad at us for this morning are you? Honker asked. The girls looked at each other. "Hmm.. I don't know Honkman. What do you think Melody?" Gosalyn asked. "Gee Gosalyn I don't know." They laugh. "Oh come on girls. It was all in fun." Alex said. The girls look at each other. "Oh okay. We forgive you guys!" The girls laughed.  "Can you believe it in 2 days we will be in L.A. ?" Gosalyn asked. "No I can't! Maybe we will see some movie stars!" Melody said. Honker adjusted his glasses. "Actually we're going college hunting. It's only a year away you know. Isn't that what you told you're dad Gos?" Gosalyn slunk in her chair. "Ouch he got you their Gosalyn!" Alex said. Gosalyn laughs nervously. "Yeah well I didn't mean it. I just said that to him so he would let me go." Everybody laughed. Honker shook his head. "Gosalyn Gosalyn Gosalyn. How do you expect to get in a good college if you keep goofing off like this." Honker said. Everybody looked at him. "Gee Honkman when did you become my dad?" Alex laughed. "Yeah I know. I was going to ask. When did Mr. Mallard turn into Honker?" Honker blushed. "Hey will you two stop picking on my Honky?" Melody protested. Gosalyn and Alex turned to each other, laughed. "Honky? Now there's a new one." Alex laughed. "Oh I know. Them and their pet names!" Gosalyn laughed. "Yeah. I'm so glad that we don't do those stupid pet names!" Alex said. "Yeah you two just try to beat each other in all sports. And fight over who won. That's so better then calling each other pet names." Melody said. "I'm glad that you've seen it our way Mel!" Gosalyn said. Melody rolled her eyes. Gosalyn hits her on the arm. "Oww! Gosalyn it's not polite to hit! Alex how do you put up with her?" Alex looked at Gosalyn and laughed nervously. "I plead the fifth." Alex said. Gosalyn smiled. "Good choice Alex." Gosalyn said. Melody turned to Gosalyn. "Gee Gosalyn you got him trained really good!" Melody laughed. "Yeah and to think it only took me 2 yr to do it!"Gosalyn laughed. Then Pink's song "Don't let me get me" comes on. "Oh Shhh! Turn it up Alex! I love this song!" Melody said. The girls start singing the song. The boys look at them with amazement. Gosalyns phone rang. "Saved by the bell!" Alex laughed. Gosalyn hits him on the arm. "Ouch!" She picks up the phone. "Hi dad! What's up? Aww I miss you too! Yeah everything is fine dad. Shouldn't you be doing something like I don't working? Okay I'm sorry about that.  Love ya dad!" She hangs up.

Later in the afternoon "Okay guys I'm getting hungry. So the next restaurant we see. I'm stopping to get something to eat. Is that okay with you all?" Alex asked. "It's okay with me." Gosalyn said.  "It better be! And its somebody's else turn to drive." Alex pointed to Gosalyn. "Whoa! You're actually going to let me drive you're precious car?" She joked. "Yeah but you better not get a dent in it!" Alec warned her. "You say that like you don't trust me!" Everybody acted like they didn't hear her. "Oh I see how you all are." Alex turns up the radio. "Oh this song is cool!" Bon jovi's "It's My Life". "Hey Alex there's a place right there!" Gosalyn pointed out a MCD'S kind of a place. "That will do." Alex said. "Oh so now you're listening to me huh?" Gosalyn said. Alex turned to her. "How could we ignore you?" He patted her on the head.  She grabbed his hand. "Don't try to sweet talk me Alex Weblar!" Honker laughed. "Trouble in paradise Alex?" Alex laughed neversly. "Uh…um..No of course not! It's just a normal day with Gosalyn Mallard!" Everybody but Gosalyn laughed. "Ha ha very funny you guys. But I'm not that hard to deal with!" Alex pulled up and they all got out of the car. 

In the restaurant. "Gos order me a double double jumbo back cheese burger meal with a super size mountain dew!" Alex handed her the money. "Where are you going?" She asked. He was doing the pee dance. "Oh go Alex. Before you blow a gut or something!" Alex ran to the bathroom. 

A half an hour later. "Alex I still can't believe that you ate that double double jumbo bacon cheese burger. And the rest of mine double cheese burger." Gosalyn almost couldn't watch him eat it. "I'm still hungry though!" Alex said. Everybody rolled his or her eyes. "Let's get out of here. Before Alex eats this place out of business." Melody joked. "I'm with you." They walked out. "Okay Alex hand over the keys. You've had too much to eat. You're not capable of driving the batman mobile." Gosalyn teased. Alex acted like he was drunk. "What are you talking about lady? I'm fine. You don't know what you're talking about." Gosalyn just rolled her eyes. And smacked him again. "Oww! You are so abusive to me! Did you know that? I probably got another bruise now!" Gosalyn laughed. "Oh you'll be fine. You big baby. I didn't hit you that hard!" He hands over the keys to her. "Don't worry babe. Everything is going to be fine." Gosalyn turned to Alex. "I'm not worried Alex." Alex turns to her. "Oh sorry Gosalyn. I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the cruiser" Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Oh that's so nice of you Alex. You care more about the car. Then you do with me!" Honker and Melody had to calm them down. "Okay you two. Don't make us separate you two!" Melody said. Gosalyn and Alex looked at each other and laugh. "Yes mom!" Alex said. They get in the car. "Alright Gos just be careful. Take it really slow and easy." Gosalyn turned to him. "Okay when did you start acting like my dad too?" Gosalyn laughed.

Later in the afternoon Drake, LP are in the living room.  "Why hasn't she called yet? What if something happened to her? She could have been in a car accident! I knew it was a bad idea for her to go!" Drake was walking around in a circle. "D.W. will you calm down. I'm sure that she's fine. They probably stopped out for lunch or something!" Drake sat down. "Yeah you're probably right." The phone rang. He runs to the phone. "Gosalyn are you okay?" It was Herb Muddle Foot. "Hey Drakearoo! Have you heard from the kids yet?"  Drake sighed. "Sorry Herb. The last time I heard from them was last night." They hung up. "Oh where are you Gosalyn?" 

Back with the kids. "Man by this time tomorrow we'll be in L.A.!" Honker said. "Oh I Honkman. It's going to be majorly cool!" Gosalyn said. "Watch the road Gosalyn!" Alex yelled.  Gosalyn gave him a dirty look. "Don't yell at me Alex!" Alex turned to her. "I wouldn't have to. If you keep youre eyes on the road!" Alex yelled. "Oh yeah this is so much better then pet names." Melody said. "Gos! Watch out!" Alex yelled. "Alex stops that! You're going to make me crash!" Gosalyn slapped him. "Man are you ever going to grow out of beating me up?" Gosalyn laughed. "Aww only when you stop being so cute!" She laughed. "Gos shouldn't you call you're dad?" Alex asked. "Oh yeah. Well I can't do that when I'm driving. So Alex you call him up for me." Alex laughed. "Sure where is it?" Alex asked. "Its in my bag." She hands him her bag. "No Gos! Don't do this to me! I can't go looking into you're bag! That's holy ground!" Alex said. Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Fine! Give it to me!" Alex handed her bag. And she just pulls it out. "Just push number 1 and it will dial it for you!" Gosalyn said. Alex nodded and dials it. –Rings- "It's ringing!" Alex said. But all he got was the answering machine. "Um hi Mr. Mallard. This is Alex. Gosalyn is driving so she asked me to call you and tell you that she's fine. She'll call you when we get there. Later." He hangs up. "Gos I was wondering what does you're dad do for a living? That we only work during the nights?" Alex asked. Gosalyn and Honker looked at each other. "Uh you know. Odds and ends Alex." Honker quickly suggested. "Oh that's cool." Alex said. They took a deep breath.

Later that night Gosalyn is getting tired. "Gosalyn why don't we stop at the next INN." Gosalyn yawned. "That's fine with me." Gosalyn yawned. She pulled up in the Inn; they got their bags and walked in. "Don't even (yawns) think about (yawns) doing a wake up call again. Or you'll have to deal with me!" Gosalyn said. They boys laugh. "Oh we wouldn't do it. You can count on us!" They walk into their rooms. "They're going to do it again. Aren't they Gos?" Melody asked. "Oh yeah. But I beat them to it. While they was filling out the papers. I asked the lady in the desk. To wake them up at 5 am." Gosalyn joked. Melody laughed. "You are so bad!" Gosalyn took her out of the ponytail. And got into bed. "Well I think that we better get some sleep. I have a feeling that we're going to have a couple of unhappy dudes with us tomorrow." They both laughed. Gosalyn reached over and turned the lights off.  

Next morning at 5 am in the boys room. –rings- "What the heck? Who could be calling this early?" Alex struggles to find the phone. "Man where is it! Aha found it!" He picks it up. "Yeah what? Our what? Wake up call? Oh thanks." He hangs up. "Honk the girls beat us to it!" Honker yawned. "Beat us to what?" Alex got up. "To the wake up calls! I think we should give them our version of a wake up call!" Alex laughed evilly. "You mean pay back?" Honker asked. "Oh yeah. And it's not going to be pretty." They both laugh. "Okay so this is what we do!" He starts whispering in Honkers ear. "Oh Alex that's so mean!" Alex laughed. "I guess Gosalyn is rubbing off on me!" 

An hour later. They boys had a bucket of ice with them. Standing by the girl's room. "They didn't lock it! You ready?" Alex had his hand on the doorknob. Honker laughed. "Sure am!" They snuck in and ran to the girl's bed. "Girls this is you're wake up call! Wake up!" They dumped the ice on them. The girls jumped up. "Ahh!" The boys laugh controllably. "Oh man that was so funny!" Alex laughed. "Oh yeah a total riot! You idiots! Why did you do that for?" Gosalyn said under her covers. "Why do you think we did it hon.? Could it be the little wake up call?" Alex said. Gosalyn chuckled nervously. "Oh yeah sorry about that boys. But you had it coming!" The boys pulled the sheets off the girls. "Alright girls rise and shine. Get up and dressed." Alex said. Gosalyn looked at the clock. "It's only 6 am! My dad wouldn't even be up yet. Come back 3 hours later!" Gosalyn pulled the sheets back. Alex shook his head. "Gosalyn Mallard! You get out of that bed now!" Alex said. Gosalyn looked at him. "Okay now you're starting to scare me." Gosalyn laughed. Alex grabbed her covers and he picked her up and took her into the bathroom. "Alex don't you even dare to do it! If you know what's good for you!" Gosalyn said. Alex laughed. "Sorry Gos but this is for you're own good!" He throws her in the shower and turn on the cold water. "Ahh! Okay I'm up. I'll get dressed. Stop it!" Gosalyn yelled. With that he turned the water off.  He backed out and she comes out soaking wet! "Well I guess I'm going to take a shower now." Gosalyn said. She went to her bag and pulled her clothes out for the day. And went back in the bathroom. She comes out 15 mins later dressed and everything. "Don't even try to talk you're way out of this one Alex!" Gosalyn put her hair in a ponytail with a hat over it. 

Later in the day the finally arrived at L.A. "We're finally in L.A.!" Melody yelled. Gosalyn looked at her. "Mel! You yelled in my ear! Don't yell please!" Gosalyn had her eyes covered. The boys laughed. "Come on lets find our hotel." Alex looked all over. "What's the name of it anyways?" Honker asked. "It's the OCEAN SIDE Hotel" Gosalyn said. Melody got all excited. "Oh there it is! I see it!" She yelled. "Mel! What did I just tell you about that?" Gosalyn hit her on the arm. "Hey! I'm not Alex." She rubbed her hand. Alex laughed at looked back. "You see what I have to put up with?" Everybody laughed. They pulled up. "Okay everybody. Get everything out. And lets find out room!" Alex said.

They find their room. "Whoa this is too cool!" Gosalyn looked over how big it was. It had a big TV and stove and everything. "Come on Gosalyn lets find our room!" Melody said. They ran to the big room. "Dips on the big room!" They girls shouted. The boys come walking in. "AW! No fair. How come you girls get the master bedroom? And we get the cheap little room. With two little tiny beds. And you get two big beds? With a TV and the balcony to the beach?" Alex whimpered. The girls laughed. "It's a girl thing. Now we're going to put our swimsuits on and go swimming. You guys coming?" Gosalyn said. "Yeah we're going. Just wait for us okay?" The girls close their doors. And the boys go their room. Gosalyn is the first to come out. Her swimsuit is purple and yellow with the number 1 on it. Then Honkers that was green. Next Melody hers was pink and baby blue. Finally Alex his was a Joe Boxers with yellow and a smile with its tongue sticking out. "Okay I'm ready to go!" Alex said. Everybody cracked up at his swimsuit. "Man are you ever going to get a diffent one?" Gosalyn asked. "What are you kidding? This is a classic!" Gosalyn whispered to Melody. "A classic what?" They both laugh. And they walk out the door. 

Back with Drake and Morgana. "Oh Dark darling. I'm sure that she's fine!" Drake was walking around in circles again. "Oh Morg this her first major road trip with her boyfriend! If he even looks at her the wrong way. I'll kill him!" Morgana rubbed his shoulder. "Dark I'm sure he's treating her right. And I think that you shouldn't worrying so much about her. She knows how to take care of herself!" Drake laughed. "Yeah you're right." He sat down on the couch.

In L.A. they're all on the beach. "Alex no!" Gosalyn yelled. "Ahh!" Alex grabbed her leg and she fell down on her butt. "Ouch!" She cried out. Alex laughed. "Are you okay Gosalyn?" He looked down and couldn't find her. "Gosalyn? Gosalyn? Where are you?" Then all of a sudden his swimsuit comes down. "Holy cow!" Alex pulls them back up. Gosalyn comes up laughing. "Alex! You really shouldn't do that here! There are children watching you know!" Alex's face turns bight red. "Oh very funny Gosalyn. I'll get you back! Come here!" She ran away. "Hey come back here!" Alex took off after her. Gosalyn bumped into a lady. "Oh I'm so sorry maam!" Gosalyn got up and dusted her self off. They lady laugh. "Oh it's okay dear!" Alex finally catches up with her. "Gee Gos you really should be watching wear you going!" Gosalyn helped the lady up. She then punched Alex again. "Ouch! Gosalyn. What are you trying to break the world record for the worlds most bruises or something?" Gosalyn laughed. "Yeah that's what I'm doing Alex." The lady looked at Gosalyn. "Gosalyn huh? I have a daughter you're age and her name is Gosalyn. I haven't seen her since she was 3 yr old!" Gosalyn and Alex looked at each other. "Wow. I didn't know that Gosalyn was a popular name. But anyways I'm sure that you're daughter is looking for you too. If my birth parents was still born. I think that I would want to meet them. I'm adopted." There was along pause. "Okay Gos let's go. This isn't therapy time." Alex said. "Okay. Sorry about knocking you down and talking you're ears off like that ma'am." Gosalyn turned back and walked away. The lady sighed and thought. "Could it be? Is that my Gosalyn? She looks just like I thought she would!" She went to her bag and pulled a baby picture of Gosalyn out. 

The next day the lady sees Gosalyn on her cell phone. "Dad, I'm fine really. I'm sorry that I didn't call you last night. It was kind of hectic here. Yeah I miss you too. Tell Launch Pad, Morgana I said hi. Okay Love ya too!" She hangs up the phone. "Hi again." The lady said. "Hi. I just had to make a phone call to my dad. He misses me soo much. This is my first trip without him. I miss him too. So before we leaved he had me promise him that I would call him every chance I got. I don't know how he would get on without me." The lavater opened up and they got on. "What floor do you what ma'amGosalyn asked. "Uh 5th floor please." Gosalyn pushed it. "Man I remember when I was 9 or 10 yrs old and when ever I got in one of these. I always always pushed all the buttons and then got out. I got a big kick out of that. My dad didn't think that was too cool though. Cause I would always get out before him and the doors would close on him. He would be like "Gosalyn Mallard! Wait there!" Oh that was so much fun. But I got in big trouble when my dad finally did come back up." Gosalyn laughed. The lady looked at her. "Oh but sure that's he very proud of you though." Gosalyn laughed. "I think he is. I don't how he put up with him back then." The doors opened. "Oh there's my stop!" Gosalyn said. "It was nice seeing you again uh what's you're name?" The lady looked at Gosalyn. "Crystal." They shook hands and Gosalyn got off. "Nice talking to you too daughter" Crystal looked down on the floor. 

Back with Drake again.

"It was so good to hear from her again! She's doing well. They got their safe and sound. And she misses me!" He got a big grin on his face. "See D.W. what did I tell you? Everything is fine."L.P. said. "Yeah I know. But I can't describe it. But I just got this feeling that something big is going to happen to her." Drake looked at a picture of Gosalyn when she was 10 yrs old. "Oh what am I worrying about? Gosalyn is a tough kid. But still." He went to the window and looked out. 

The next day Gosalyn went by herself to go jogging. And Crystal was right behind her. Then she went to the pool to cool off and Crystal was there too. Gosalyn rolled her eyes and got in the levater, went to her room. "It's so freaky guys. It seems that wherever I go she's right behind me! Maybe I'm over reacting a little. But it's starting to creep me out a little. I don't know what to do! If she is following me or is it a coincidence that's she's there." Alex looked at her. "Yeah that's pretty freaky Gos. Its more then consicndece if you ask me. I think that we have a little chat with "Crystal." Gosalyn nodded. "Then it's settled tomorrow. We'll hang out with you. And see if she shows up." Alex reached his hand out. "Can I get go team?" They all did it. "One Two Three Go Team!" They all shouted. "I'm still worried though. What does she want with me anyways?" Gosalyn asked. "That's what we're going to find out tomorrow. So for right now just relax. I wouldn't let anything happen to you!" Gosalyn hugged him. And she went to the living room and watched it. "I promise Gosalyn. I wouldn't let her hurt you." Alex thought to him self. 

The next day Gosalyn and everybody were in the ocean. "Oh great! She's watching me." Gosalyn said. "NOW's our chance Gos!" Alex said. They all went up to Crystal. "Okay Crystal if that's you're real name. Why have you been following me?" Gosalyn yelled. Crystal looked down. "Okay I'll tell you. I think I'm you're mom." Everybody looked at each other and laughed. "Now there's a new one. But like I told you when we first met. My parents are dead! D E A D that spells dead! There's no way that you can be my birth mom! Grandpa told me that you were dead! And he would never lie! So stop following me!" They turned around. "Gosalyn wait! I don't blame you for not believing me. But I'm telling you the truth. I'm you're bith mom!" Gosalyn had hatred in her eyes and turned to her. "Okay at first this was funny. But now it's mean. What kind of a sick joke is this?" Crystal looked at her. "Okay was you're name Gosalyn Mallard?" Gosalyn stopped. "Why did you know that?" Crystal's face cheered up. "I'm you mom!" Gosalyn just froze. Crystal went up to her and hugged her. "Oh you've grown so much. Look at you. You're so pretty!" Gosalyn finally came to her senses and pushed her away. "Get off of me! You're not my mom! I don't know how you found that out. But you're not my mom! My mom took off 14 yrs ago! And you think that you can just come walking back in and everything will be just be so happy happy joy joy? You have to get a life! Have you ever thought that maybe just maybe I would happen to like my life with out you?" Crystal looked at her. "But I thought that you said that you would love to meet somebody from you're family?" Gosalyn had enough of it. "You know what. I don't even know why I'm still talking to you!" She ran away crying. "Gos wait!" Alex called out. But it was too late. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset her." Alex looked at right her. "How did you think she was going to take it? That everything was going to be fine between you two? Look her dad is great. And if you do anything to hurt her I'll kill you!" "I'm sure he is. But I am her birth mom." Alex looked at her. "Yeah what ever lady." He took off after Gosalyn.

Gosalyn was sitting on the beach crying. Alex sat down beside her. "Wow you're mom. That's kind of spooky." Gosalyn stopped crying. "Oh Alex you don't know the half of it." She got up and threw stones in the ocean. "So what are you going to do?" Alex asked. Gosalyn sighed. "Oh I don't know Alex. I mean yeah she is my mom. But still she took off 14 yrs ago with out a note or anything. I love my dad. And I don't want to do anything to hurt him. He's all I've had since I was 9. Where has she been?" Alex looked at her. "I think that you should ask her that Gos" She nodded. "But I don't know if I'm ready to hear what she has to say." Alex smiled. "Don't worry Gos. Honker, Melody and I will be with you every step of the way!" She hugged him. "Oh I just wish that my dad was here. And yet I don't" Alex laughed.

Later that night Crystal is at their room. "Gosalyn I'm so glad that you wanted to see me!" Gosalyn had her hands crossed and rolled her eyes. "Well don't get too excited. I just called you over to answer some questions for me. That's it. I don't want to a relationship with you. I love my life with Drake my dad. I wouldn't chance it for the world." Gosalyn then took a pic of her and Drake out of her bag. "It looks like you two are very close." Alex laughed. "That doesn't even cover it!" Gosalyn slugs him again. "Ouch!" Crystal laughed. "I see some of you're dad in you." Gosalyn looked at her. "Okay enough chit chat. Why did you take off?" Crystal looked at her. "Okay I was really young when I had you. So I dropped you off at my dad's house. Any ways by the time that I've finally grown up. I thought that you had a good life. And it didn't even cross my mind to go look for you. And now that you've grown up I can finally see you. This is so great!" Gosalyn blew up. "No it's not great! Yes I have a great life! Grandpa was great. When he died Drake my real parent adopted me. And I don't want you in my life. To me you're nobody! It takes more then giving birth to somebody to be a parent. And my dad proved that! Not you! So please leave." Gosalyn opened the door for her, she walked out. Gosalyn slammed the door and ran to her room. "I'll talk to her." Melody got up and went to her room. "Gos? Can I come in?" The door wasn't locked so she just walked in. "Boy that didn't work out well did it?" Honker asked. "No it didn't. And I'm killing myself for letting her do this! She has a great life with her dad." Alex said.

Back with Drake he just got a look in his eyes. "I just got the strangest feeling that Gos needs me!" Launch Pad looked at him. "What do you mean?" Drake looked at him. "I don't know how to describe it to you. It's a parent thing. You can always sense when you kid is in trouble." He got up and went outside. "Oh Gos I hope you're okay. You know our number. So just call me!" He walked back in and closed the door.

Next day after time to think about it. Gosalyn decided to talk to Crystal. "Crystal I'm very sorry for the way that I acted last night. I've always thought that if I do hear the truth that I'd be ready. But I guess I was wrong. I'm not ready for you to be in my life just yet. So I hope that you understand that I'm not totally giving up on you. I'm just saying not now." Crystal nodded. "Of course I understand Gosalyn. That was a lot to take in for one day. Here's my number and address. So when you are ready to talk to me. Just give me a jingle." Gosalyn nodded. "I'm leaving tomorrow! So I hope that you have a great summer and hopefully talk to you soon." Gosalyn walks out. 

She goes back to her room. "Gos look what I have!" Alex was having a tape around. "What's that?" She asked. "You're dad gave it to me before we leaved last week. He said that it was you're first school play!"Gosalyns mouth hit the floor. "Alex sweetie. Can I see that tape?" Alex shook his head. "Not unless you tell me what's on this tape." She runs to him. "Give it to me! I don't have to tell you anything!" Alex shrugs. "Alright have it you're way. Honker catch!" He throws it to Honker. "What do I do with it?" He asks. "Put it in the VCR and hurry!" Honker runs to the VCR and puts it in. "Wait! Fine I'll tell you! It's the Sugar Plum Princess play that my dad made me do." She sat down on the couch. "See that wasn't so bad. Honker plays the tape!" Alex said. "You're still going to play it?" Alex laughed. "Yup!" All of a sudden you saw her in a dress. "Wow Gosalyn. You're in a dress!" Gosalyn sat there with her arms crossed. "Don't remind me. I think that I'm going to give my dad a call." She picks up the phone and dials it. "Hey dad, yeah I'm fine. Oh by the way thanks for giving Alex that tape. Love ya too." She hangs up.

2 months later 

"Man this summer went fast!" Melody said. "Oh I know. But it was sure fun." Gosalyn threw her bag in the car. "Well let's go home!" Alex started the car. And they were off.

Back with Drake, Morgana, Launch Pad is waiting for their arrival. "My baby is coming home!" Drake said. "See I told you that it was going to go fast!" LAUNCH PAD said. "Yeah it did! I can't wait to see her. Oh I've missed her so much!" There was a door slam. "That's probably her!" They ran outside. And saw Gosalyn get out of the car. "Welcome home Gos!" Gosalyn dropped her bags. "It's great to be home. It's great to see you too!" They hugged. Alex beeped his horn. "Bye Alex! Call you later!" She waved to them. And he took off. "Let's go inside and you can tell me all about you're trip." Gosalyn laughed. "I saw a lady with a really funny hat!" Drake laughed. "You don't say!" They walk inside and close the door.

The End!  
  


  
  
 

  
  



End file.
